This invention relates to retraction units which are widely used today for retaining and retracting keys, tags, access cards and the like, and which often are referred to as key reels. Conventional key reels have a reel and spring carried in a housing, with a chain or cable on the reel. A fitting is carried on the outer end of the chain or cable for attaching a key or a key ring or a card or other object as desired. In use, the party pulls on the key, unreeling the cable from the reel. When the operation is finished, the party releases the key and the spring automatically winds the cable on the reel into the housing.
In the conventional design, the cable feeds from the reel and out of the housing with a substantially 90.degree. bend. This repeated bending under tension significantly reduces the life of the cable. Problems have been encountered in the field with breakage of the chain and particularly with the stainless steel cables.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retraction unit which will substantially eliminate the 90.degree. bending of the cable during unreeling and reeling. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide such a construction which will maintain the cable tangent to the reel during both unwinding and winding to reduce the wear and tear on the cable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rest position for the cable which reduces the stress on the cable when in the nonuse condition.
Another problem with wear on the cable arises from the fact that the retraction unit often is used in atmospheres with dust, moisture, and other materials which are detrimental to the life of the cable. Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved construction incorporating a dust shield movable within the housing and providing protection when the cable is in the rest position and when the cable is in the unreeling and reeling position. Other objects, features, advantages and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.